


Auror X

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por Ley, los Aurores británicos no pueden declararse abiertamente gays a riesgo de perder sus carreras. Hasta que el Auror X decide poner su pluma a trabajar y presionar por una reforma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auror X

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no gano ni un quinto con esto, solo hacer feliz a mi Amigo Invisible.
> 
> Este fic está basado en la política sobre la homosexualidad de las Fuerzas Armadas de Los Estados Unidos conocida como “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell”, que tuvo vigencia desde 1993 y fue derogada por Barack Obama en el 2010, y en la historia del Teniente Karl Johnson quien escribía para el TIMES en contra de esta política, bajo el pseudónimo de Officer X.
> 
> Este fic fue escrito para La Dama Gris, en el intercambio de la comunidad del LJ, Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras 2012. Ella pidió el desarrollo de una relación con peleas y con bastante sexo de reconciliación… espero haberle hecho justicia a su petición.

La última edición de El Quisquilloso cayó sobre el escritorio del Jefe de Aurores con un ruido seco. El hombre estaba indignado con el nuevo artículo publicado en la última edición de la revista.  Todo había comenzado como la última locura de Luna Lovegood y desgraciadamente para el Ministerio, estaba demostrando ser más popular y aceptada de lo que pensaron al principio.  
  
Había un gay en sus filas.  
  
Y la situación no habría pasado a más, si este Auror no fuera parte de la campaña de El Quisquilloso de abolir la ley que prohibía que las personas abiertamente homosexuales pudieran ser parte del Cuerpo de Aurores. Firmaba sus artículos como el Auror X y hablaba sobre la experiencia de ser gay dentro del Cuartel de Aurores. No iban ni cinco artículos publicados y ya había disparado las ventas de la revista, para complacencia de Luna y su padre.  
  
—Esto es inaudito. Tenemos que descubrir quién está detrás de estas publicaciones —afirmó Ron Weasley, en su recién adquirido cargo de Jefe de Aurores. En su oficina estaban sus dos hombres de confianza: Teddy Lupin y su sobrino James Potter.  
  
Harry Potter había sido elegido recientemente como Ministro de Magia y ellos en su ingenuidad mediática, habían pensado que los primeros dos artículos habían pasado desapercibidos. Con el tercero, se dieron cuenta que los lectores esperaban la publicación y con los dos últimos, comprobaron duramente que la sociedad mágica necesitaba una nueva causa qué defender. Y esa causa precisamente los ponía a ellos en el banquillo de los acusados.  
  
—¿Y cuál sería la acción a seguir después de descubrirlo? —preguntó Teddy, quien ese día llevaba el cabello con un vistoso color azul, que contrastaba alegremente con su túnica color ocre.  
  
—Pues sacarlo del Escuadrón, obviamente.  
  
—No creo que eso sea lo más adecuado, Jefe Weasley —opinó James. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes trataba a su superior con excesiva familiaridad, pues no querían dar lugar a que los otros pensaran que había favoritismos—. ¿Crees que es el mejor mensaje para enviar a la comunidad mágica? Todo el mundo sabe que no hay prohibiciones para que un homosexual ingrese al Cuerpo de Aurores, pero si es descubierto,  o es degradado o es trasladado a otro departamento.  
  
 —¡Pero es la ley! —exclamó Ron ofuscado viento el titular del artículo _Los gays y la decisión de servir a la Comunidad Mágica_.  
  
—Sí, claro, una ley que existe desde finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Muggle —exclamó James dando muestras de que consideraba a su tío un poco obtuso—. Es cierto que ustedes la heredaron. Y que no les ha quedado más remedio que cumplirla pero, aprovechando que él está estrenando su cargo de Ministro y usted  el de Jefe de Aurores, ¿no pueden siquiera hacer el intento de modificarla? No sé, por aquello de que los tiempos cambian y las sociedades evolucionan.  
  
—No soy estúpido, James. Tampoco lo es tu padre —dijo, dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla.  
  
—Lo sabemos —afirmó Teddy en un tono más conciliador—. Pero a veces me cuesta creer que sean ustedes dos héroes de guerra, que lucharon por la no discriminación de los magos y brujas de origen muggle, y no puedan hacer nada para evitar la discriminación de sus colegas homosexuales.  
  
—Me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? Y hablaré con Harry al respecto.  
  
—Les recomiendo que no lo piensen mucho —siguió Teddy, que cuando vio la expresión enojada con que le miraba su tío añadió—: Bueno, ¿quieres escuchar nuestras opiniones honestas o solo te damos palmadas en la espalda diciéndote que todo está perfecto?  
  
—Teddy tiene razón. Este es el momento de echar a andar una moción dentro del Wizengamot para la modificación de esta ley, sin que se perciba que ustedes están cediendo a las presiones del Auror X. Están recién elegidos en sus cargos y puede formar parte de sus respectivas agendas, porque el tema está cobrando fuerza con cada día que pasa. Si el Wizengamot lo rechaza, no quedarán ustedes como los malos de la película.  
  
—No es más que un traidor —opinó Ron con resentimiento.  
  
—Pero sucede que no ha tenido otra opción. Es esconder su identidad o perder su carrera como auror —afirmó James—. Y por cómo escribe, tengo la sensación de que es uno de los mejores. ¿Quieres perder un elemento eficiente solo porque en la cama prefiere a alguien de su mismo sexo? Porque en la práctica todo se resume a esto: con quien folle no le hace menos capaz para resolver casos y a ti lo que debería importarte es que te resuelvan bien los casos asignados.  
  
—Sí, supongo que tienen razón —admitió al fin, sin mucho convencimiento—. Hablaré con Harry y veremos qué opina al respecto.  
  
James sintió un destello de esperanza.  
  
~~~ ***~~~  
  
 El frío de la madrugada se colaba en la habitación cuando James se removió en la cama hasta sentarse en el borde. No quería apartarse del cuerpo caliente que estaba junto a él pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Con un ágil _Accio_ recogió toda su ropa que había quedado dispersa por toda la habitación y comenzó a vestirse tratando de no despertar a su amante.  
  
En el horizonte, el sol apenas comenzaba a levantarse.  
  
—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó una voz todavía adormilada.  
  
—Quedé en reunirme esta mañana con mi padre. Lo más seguro es que llegue a mi apartamento muy temprano antes de irse al Ministerio.  
  
Una mano reptó de en medio de las sábanas y se deslizó por sobre su cintura hasta llegar a su erección matutina, que acarició lentamente de arriba a abajo varias veces, hasta deslizar el pulgar por la punta ahora húmeda. James no pudo evitar gemir y antes de darse cuenta, estaba de regreso en la cama, presionando a su amante contra el colchón. Besó su cuello y mordisqueó su clavícula hasta llegar al hombro. Y lo sintió jadear contra su pecho. James era un poco más fornido, pero el otro no se quedaba atrás. El entrenamiento para Aurores que ambos habían cumplido y seguían cumpliendo mantenía sus cuerpos perfectamente tonificados.  
  
Pronto, James estuvo listo para hundirse una vez más en ese cuerpo caliente. Su amante siempre había tenido ese poder apabullante sobre él. Desde el momento en que se descubrieron observándose mutuamente y el deseo había vencido todos los temores de ser expulsados del Escuadrón de Aurores. Sus caricias y su cuerpo parecían hechos a su medida, siempre había sabido dónde tocar, hacerlo con la presión adecuada y de la forma precisa. Se enterró de nuevo entre sus nalgas y lo embistió con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, después de la fogosa noche que habían compartido.  
  
—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?  
  
—Nos vemos todos los días —respondió James.  
  
—No te hagas el tonto —le replicó y James sintió un suspiro cansado contra su pecho. Casi pudo adivinar la conversación que estaba por venir—. James... no podremos sostener esta situación por siempre...  
  
—¡Lo sé! pero necesito más tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? Podemos perder nuestras respectivas carreras por este amorío.  
  
Scorpius Malfoy se sentó en la cama de golpe, para encararlo. La indignación era visible en sus ojos grises y su expresión, normalmente contenida, reflejaba lo harto que estaba de tener que esconderse como si fueran un par de colegiales.  
  
—¿Un amorío? Yo pensaba que teníamos una relación aquí —le reprochó y cuando vio la expresión de James se indignó todavía más—. ¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, James! No te he pedido matrimonio, es solo que pensé que lo nuestro era algo más que follar para desahogarnos las ganas.  
  
—No es tan simple, Scorpius. Los dos tenemos mucho que perder. El nuevo Ministro de Magia podrá ser mi padre, pero él es demasiado recto como para permitir que los deslices de su hijo manchen su intachable imagen —afirmó el joven con desilusión—. Nuestra carrera como Aurores se irá a la mierda el día que nos descubran, porque él no permitirá que lo cuestionen por favoritismos hacia su hijo mayor.  
  
—Ahórratelo, James —lo cortó en seco—. Yo también me sé tu discurso de memoria: que si nuestras carreras se acabarían, que tu padre es el Jefe de Aurores, que está como candidato a Ministro de Magia, que acaba de ser elegido como ministro y no puedes avergonzarlo. Y mientras tanto, solo vienes aquí porque tienes alguien seguro y discreto con quien follar.  
  
—Scorpius, comprende que mi padre está recién nombrado y no puedo hacer nada para...  
  
—¡Claro que puedes! Presiónalo para que cambie la maldita ley con el Wizengamot.  
  
—¡No es tan simple! —se desesperó James.  
  
—Menudo Gryffindor que eres. Ni siquiera tienes los cojones para admitirle a tu padre que prefieres follar con hombres —dijo Scorpius con todo el veneno que fue capaz. Estaba enojado y si necesitaba herirlo para hacerlo reaccionar, pues lo haría.  
  
—¿Es solo por eso que estás conmigo? ¿Por los beneficios de estar con un Potter?  
  
Scorpius se hizo hacia atrás como si James le hubiera abofeteado. Su rostro se puso colorado a causa de la ira que estaba reprimiendo en ese momento. Al final, se enrolló de nuevo entre las sábanas como si se dispusiera a seguir durmiendo.  
  
—Vete a la mierda, James —dijo indignado. Su voz se escuchaba un poco amortiguada por las sábanas que lo cubrían—. Yo no te necesito para lograr mis metas. Nunca he necesitado de nadie. Ni siquiera de mis padres. Pero esta es la última vez que permito que me uses para tu desahogo personal. Yo no estoy para perder mi tiempo con alguien que no quiere comprometerse en una relación conmigo.  
  
—Scorpius...  
  
—Adiós, James. Te veré en la oficina. Ahora ve a jugar tu papel de hijo perfecto. Tu papi está por llegar a tu apartamento.  
  
James se frotó los ojos en un gesto cansado. La había cagado con Scorpius. El único hombre con quien realmente había tenido algo estable y duradero. Ya pensaría qué hacer para recuperarlo y con un suave “pop” se desapareció de la habitación.  
  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Los días siguientes fueron monótonos para James. Scorpius se limitaba a hablarle estrictamente de trabajo y eso era esporádico, ya que ni siquiera trabajaban en los mismos casos. Como el acuerdo tácito había sido no tratarse con excesiva confianza en el trabajo, no podía acercarse mucho a él sin levantar sospechas. Le buscó en su apartamento pero Scorpius había cambiado sus protecciones: No podía acercarse a la puerta y tampoco tenía acceso directo por medio de la Red Flú.  
  
 Para colmo, el artículo de la semana del Auror X, _Servir y Proteger, ¿exclusivo para los heteros?_ , había causado gran revuelo interno, porque había hecho un recuento detallado de los casos resueltos por los Aurores gays antes de ser descubiertos y por ende, antes de ser dados de baja del Escuadrón de Aurores. Y resultaba que algunos habían sido casos muy importantes. Pero el revuelo era por la fuga de la información porque los datos publicados eran exclusivos del departamento y muy pocas personas tenían acceso directo a ellos.  
  
El artículo había provocado sendos editoriales de radio y prensa en la que comenzaban a cuestionar con más dureza, lo discriminatorio de la Ley.  
  
El Jefe Weasley andaba que echaba rayos y centellas aunque solo los de confianza lo sabían, porque estaba tratando de no demostrar lo que le escocían los cuestionamientos. Al final fue Teddy quien le hizo ver que no debía tomárselos de manera personal, porque los artículos no iban en su contra como Jefe de Aurores sino en contra de una ley obsoleta y le insistió otra vez que debían presentar la reforma de la Ley al Wizengamot.  
  
El ambiente entre los mismos Aurores también era tenso. Sabían que quien escribía era uno de ellos y la paranoia aun entre parejas de trabajo era evidente.  
  
Así las cosas, el mal humor de James podía explicarse detrás de muchos pretextos, pero su tío lo conocía demasiado bien.  
  
—Auror Potter, el Jefe Weasley le llama a su oficina —le informó la secretaria del departamento.  
  
James entró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su tío. Pensó que tal vez había llamado también a Teddy, como usualmente hacía para discutir algunas cosas del Escuadrón. Pero no había señales del otro, así que esperó pacientemente a que Ron hablara.  
  
—¿Qué te sucede?  
  
—Absolutamente nada —su tono era cortante y era evidente que no soltaría prenda. Ron se frotó los ojos en un gesto cansado.  
  
—James... tú sabes que tu apellido implica una gran responsabilidad...  
  
James suspiró hastiado.  
  
—Tío, ahórrate el discurso que me lo sé de memoria desde que estaba en pañales y llega al punto de lo que quieres decirme.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que quieres ser auror?  
  
—¿Disculpa?  
  
—Te acabo de preguntar si estás seguro de que quieres ser auror.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
—¿Entonces qué coño te pasa? Nunca en los años de servicio que tienes, te habías comportado tan irascible ni tan descuidado con tus casos. Lo único que se me ocurrió pensar es que eres auror por cumplir las expectativas de los demás por ser el primogénito de Harry y que ahora estás cansado de la vida que llevas.  
  
—Sí estoy cansado de la vida que llevo, pero eso es personal. Estoy muy a gusto con mi carrera profesional. Tengo una vida además de ser auror, ¿sabes?  
  
—Lo sé, pero usualmente lo que hagas fuera del Ministerio no es de mi incumbencia, a menos que afecte tu trabajo, que es justo lo que está sucediendo ahora. Y háblame con el respeto de estar tratando con tu superior. No mezcles la relación familiar con la laboral, a menos que quieras ser tratado como un mocoso malcriado —le reprendió Ron—. Porque así es como te estás comportando.  
  
—Sí, señor —James le sostuvo la mirada. La expresión de Ron se suavizó un poco.  
  
—Tu padre también está muy preocupado...  
  
—No haré nada que afecte su carrera, Jefe Weasley.  
  
—Allí es donde te equivocas, James. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, Harry se preocupa por ti porque eres su hijo. Eso es lo primordial para él. Toda la comunidad mágica o el Wizengamot podrían volverse contra ti y Harry se pondría en el medio para defenderte —le aseguró y por la forma en que James le miró a los ojos, Ron comprendió que su sobrino no creía del todo que su padre realmente le defendiera tal y como él se lo decía—. Deberías hablar con él sobre lo que te sucede —le dijo al fin.  
  
—Me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—De acuerdo. Pero ahora quiero que te enfoques, que dejes el problema fuera de la oficina y que cumplas con tus asignaciones.  
  
—Sí, Jefe Weasley.  
  
—Bien, puedes retirarte.  
  
James salió y cerró la puerta de la oficina tras él. El lugar quedó en silencio. Ron seguía sentado y de atrás de su silla, la capa de invisibilidad se levantó. Harry había estado presente durante toda la conversación. Se sentía frustrado porque su hijo no le permitía ayudarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que James llevaba una doble vida. Y si no había hurgado más, había sido porque quería que su hijo le revelara su secreto cuando estuviera listo. Pero parecía que la situación se estaba saliendo de control.  
  
Un hechizo de confidencialidad más fuerte fue colocado en la oficina por el mismo Ministro de Magia.  
  
—¿Qué opinas? —Le preguntó Harry a su amigo y subalterno, sentándose en la silla que poco antes había usado James.  
  
—No sé, Harry. Sea lo que sea, parece que lo tiene al límite —respondió Ron, compartiendo la preocupación de su amigo por su hijo.  
  
—¿Crees que James sea el Auror X? —le soltó Harry de pronto y Ron estuvo a punto de escupir el café por sobre todo su escritorio.  
  
—¿Crees que James pueda ser gay? —preguntó Ron a su vez, muy sorprendido—. Porque realmente no lo parece.  
  
—Para mí tiene lógica y sí, eso es lo que creo. Además no todos los gays son afeminados, eso es un cliché —aseguró Harry.  
  
—Pero no me respondes por qué demonios sospechas eso de James.  
  
Harry se pasó la mano con este gesto suyo tan característico de cuando estaba nervioso. Tardó unos segundos en hablar y Ron no lo presionó. Después de casi cuarenta años de amistad, sabía que Harry le contaría cosas a él que Ginny ni siquiera sospechaba.  
  
—No es un descubrimiento reciente, Ron. En cuestiones de amor, James siempre fue mucho más reservado que sus hermanos. Albus ha cambiado novias como cambiarse el calzoncillo y a Lily, a su edad, ya le hemos conocido un par de chicos. Y en cambio a James... solo le hemos conocido una novia de cuando estaba en el colegio y el cuerpo de la pobre chica parecía una tabla y era bastante fornida porque era bateadora de uno de los equipos de Quidditch. Además, cada vez que Molly le pregunta por alguna relación responde con evasivas —enumeró Harry, quien luego respiró hondo y añadió—: Y una noche de sábado le seguí: entró en un bar de ambiente del Soho.  
  
—Le viste con alguien.  
  
—No, ni siquiera quise entrar. Me parecía suficiente confirmación de mis sospechas. Desde entonces, he esperado a que se sienta preparado para decírnoslo.  
  
—¿Ginny lo sabe?  
  
—Nunca he querido contárselo. Suficiente es que le haya seguido como para ponerle en evidencia con su madre. Además y discúlpame porque es tu hermana, pero no se habría detenido hasta forzar una confesión. Y eso no habría sido conveniente, sobretodo porque él no está preparado para admitirlo. Y ya lo escuchaste: cree que considero mi carrera política más importante que a él —remató con desaliento.  
  
—Pero si él fuera el Auror X, su actitud no concuerda porque no debería sentirse tan frustrado sino esperanzado de que está provocando un cambio de actitud en la sociedad y una reforma de la ley —reflexionó Ron—. Además, creo que no nos dice nada porque nosotros siempre les hemos remarcado a los jóvenes que la relación de familia queda fuera de la oficina y él no quiere perder su carrera. Sabe que no actuaríamos en contra de la ley por favorecerlo a él.  
  
—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. En este momento, podemos hacer caso omiso de su condición porque nunca nos ha dicho nada formalmente —afirmó Harry—. Al final, creo que los artículos del tal Auror X me serán de ayuda.  
  
—¿En qué sentido?  
  
—Ayer presenté una moción de reforma al Wizengamot de la dichosa ley. Y nadie puede especular que lo hago para favorecer al homosexual de mi hijo.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
 —Sí. Luna se tomó la molestia de prevenirme acerca del próximo titular del Auror X: _Más de lo mismo: Cambio de Ministro no implica cambio de políticas internas_ o algo así. Por lo menos, cuando mañana se publique ese nuevo artículo y los demás periodistas me cuestionen, ya puedo decir que sí estoy a favor de una reforma de Ley y les tiro la pelota a las momias del Wizengamot.  
  
—No les llames así. Hermione y tú también son miembros... —A pesar de estarle reprendiendo por lo dicho, Ron se rió de la broma.  
  
—Pero la mayoría son viejitos que ya huelen a formalina —afirmó con una sonrisa y tomando su capa, hizo ademán de colocársela—. Bien, ya debo irme, Tengo una reunión en mi despacho.  
  
—Harry, si las cosas con James siguen así, tendré que suspenderlo —le previno Ron, antes de que quedara completamente cubierto por la capa.  
  
—Lo sé. Haz tu trabajo como lo consideres más conveniente. A estas alturas y aunque una suspensión sea una mancha en su expediente, creo que le servirá para despejar la cabeza.  
  
Ron se puso de pie y salió de su oficina para hablar con su secretaria, dejando la puerta abierta para que Harry pudiera escabullirse.  
  
Nadie sospechó de que el Jefe de Aurores se entretuviera hablando más tiempo del necesario con su asistente.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Esa misma tarde, Scorpius Malfoy había hecho ejercicio hasta casi reventar sus músculos. Tenía demasiada energía acumulada en su cuerpo que se sentía a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer a menos de que James se comprometiera en una relación con él. No se jugaría su carrera profesional por un tipo que solo quería usarlo para quitarse las ganas de follar, por muy Potter que fuera su apellido.  
  
La mayoría de Aurores ya se habían retirado a sus casas. Solo quedaban los del turno de la noche que estaban en la oficina y un par de compañeros más que ya salían de las duchas. Y Scorpius seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el saco de boxeo. Su largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y su remera desmangada estaba mojada de sudor. Hasta su pantalón deportivo parecía estar adherido a sus piernas por lo sudado que se encontraba.  
  
Teddy Lupin salió del vestidor y se dirigió a su compañero.  
  
—¿Estas bien?  
  
—¿Te parece que estoy bien? —respondió Scorpius de manera agresiva, sin dejar de golpear el saco.  
  
—No te desquites conmigo. Llevo ya varios días soportando el sarcasmo Malfoy y sin saber el por qué —le dijo Teddy. Su cabello comenzó a pasar del azul a un tono ocre, tirando a rojo. Scorpius sabía que el rojo era señal inequívoca que su compañero estaba muy, muy enojado. Así que antes de que el cabello alcanzara ese tono, decidió tranquilizarlo. Se detuvo y casi abrazó el saco de boxeo para que no siguiera oscilando y pudiera golpearlos por accidente.  
  
—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy en mis mejores días.  
  
—Si fueras mujer te preguntaría si estás ovulando.  
  
—Imbécil.  
  
—¡Es la verdad, Scorpius! Andas de un humor que no te aguantas ni tú solo. ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con tu padre por tu carrera profesional?  
  
—No, gracias a Merlín ya dejó esa cantaleta. No te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda manejar.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomarnos unas cervezas?  
  
—No creo que ahogar mis problemas en alcohol sea lo más conveniente. Prefiero seguir haciendo ejercicio.  
  
—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Teddy salió y Scorpius se quedó solo en el gimnasio. Quería hacer ejercicio hasta quedar exhausto, para llegar a su casa y tirarse en su cama para quedar dormido lo antes posible. Descargó en el saco de boxeo todas sus frustraciones, todo el enojo, todas las cosas pendientes y todos los sueños y anhelos que sentía que en ese momento se le escurrían por entre los dedos.  
  
Y sus padres ni siquiera estaban en el país. En realidad su apoyo no era su madre sino su padre. Era él quien le ayudaba a mantenerse enfocado cuando sentía que las cosas se salían de control, con quien podía hablar con total honestidad de sus proyectos y quien con su experiencia, le asesoraba cuál era la mejor manera de alcanzarlos. Es cierto que recién graduado de Hogwarts quiso imponerle otra profesión y otros proyectos, pero Scorpius se había mantenido firme, soportando con una gran madurez hasta los importantes recortes de índole económico que Draco le hizo. Al final, su padre había cedido y ahora le apoyaba incondicionalmente. También era su padre quien, al ver su frustración al tener que esconder una parte importante de su vida, le volvía a insistir en dejar la carrera de Auror. Era el heredero Malfoy, le remarcaba, no necesitaba una carrera dentro del Ministerio.  
  
Pero resultaba que Scorpius amaba ser Auror, las descargas de adrenalina que tenía dentro del trabajo, unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas dentro de cada investigación, usando su lógica y su capacidad de análisis y deducción, hasta descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo y arrestar a los chicos malos de la sociedad. No pensaba renunciar a todo eso solo porque en su cama prefería tener pollas en vez de coños.  
  
Al fin su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Recogió una pequeña toalla del suelo y comenzó a secarse el sudor del rostro, mientras caminaba hacia los casilleros. Abrió distraídamente la puerta del suyo, debatiéndose si bañarse en el Ministerio o irse apestoso a su casa a meterse en un rato en una bañera con agua caliente. Al final, metió toda su ropa en su mochila y se dispuso a irse.  
  
Suponía que estaba solo cuando sintió a su espalda un cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo. Y estaba a un segundo de maldecir al otro, cuando una mano que conocía demasiado bien se coló por debajo de su remera y acarició la piel húmeda de sudor de su estómago.  
  
—Scorpius... —fue todo lo que dijo James en un susurro.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, James? ¿No has hallado con quien más desahogar tus... necesidades?  
  
—Por favor... yo...  
  
Scorpius se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a James. Había una muda súplica en su mirada pero el joven estaba decidido a no continuar siendo solo el “amorío” de James Potter. Le había dolido mucho que redujera a tan poca cosa el año de relación que habían compartido.  
  
James le apretó en contra de los casilleros y sin mayores contemplaciones, metió su pierna entre las de Scorpius y usó su muslo para presionar la polla de su ahora ex amante. Comenzó a restregarse contra sus caderas y a besar suavemente la línea de su mandíbula, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Scorpius no era de palo. Su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Sus caderas casi saltaron buscando más fricción. Estaba tan caliente que sentía que se correría solo con frotarse contra la polla de James. Separó sus labios para recibir un beso ardiente y necesitado.  
  
Y cuando sintió los jadeos de James, esos que le decían que estaba a segundos de alcanzar su orgasmo, le separó con violencia de él.  
  
—Mírate, James, ¿qué diría tu papi si te encontrara restregándote con otro hombre y a punto de correrte? ¿Serías tan valiente de admitir que eres mi novio?  
  
—Scorpius, por favor...no me hagas esto —le suplicó, intentando acercarse de nuevo.  
  
—¿Que no te haga el qué? ¿Dejarte a medias con la polla tiesa y sin ningún agujero donde meterla para aliviar tus tensiones? Porque yo estoy cansado de ser únicamente el culo donde te quitas las ganas.  
  
—No eres solo eso —le aseguró James.  
  
—¿Entonces qué soy?    
  
James tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero admitirlas en voz alta le asustaba muchísimo. Scorpius esperó, uno... dos... tres segundos... y una decepción profunda se instaló en esos ojos grises que James tanto amaba.  
  
—Ves cómo simplemente no eres capaz de admitir lo nuestro. A mí no me da miedo. Yo sí te amo, James Potter. Pero no voy a estar junto alguien que aun estando a solas conmigo, lo único que siente es temor y vergüenza —le dijo Scorpius muy dolido—. No me busques más.  
  
Scorpius cerró con violencia la puerta de su casillero, tomó su mochila y a toda prisa salió del gimnasio. James se sentó desfallecido en la banca de madera que estaba frente a los casilleros, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. Se sentía desesperado y tan descolocado que le temblaban las manos. La perspectiva de perder a Scorpius era agobiante... no podía perderle... eso simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía planes para ellos dos, ¡claro que quería estar con él!  
  
Los casilleros frente a él comenzaron a vibrar peligrosamente, su magia oscilaba desbocada a su alrededor. Trataba de controlar su respiración porque estaba tan agitado y su corazón latía tan acelerado como si hubiera corrido en una competencia de atletismo.  
  
Y entonces sintió que su cuerpo sencillamente ya no podía soportar tanta tensión. Un estallido mágico emanó de su pecho, haciendo saltar todo varios metros a la redonda. James abrió los ojos para comprobar horrorizado que casi había destruido la zona a su alrededor, los trozos de azulejos que salieron disparados en todas direcciones le golpearon cuello, rostro y rebotaron por todo su cuerpo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el mueble de los casilleros que se venía sobre él. Instintivamente subió sus brazos para proteger su cabeza del golpe pero todo se volvió negro.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Los golpes en su puerta eran fuertes e insistentes. Scorpius salió un poco aturdido de su habitación. Había llegado a casa, cerrado la Red Flú con fuertes protecciones, se había dado un baño con agua tan caliente que casi había escaldado su blanca piel y se había metido en la cama a dormir. Para olvidarse del mundo en general y de James en particular.  
  
Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Teddy Lupin con cara de pocos amigos y un efervescente cabello rojo. Oh, oh... ¿Qué habría sucedido para que su compañero estuviera así? El otro solo entró en el apartamento sin decir mayor cosa.  
  
—Buenas noches —le dijo Scorpius con ironía mientras lo observaba pasar.  
  
—No me vengas con sarcasmos —le replicó Teddy de manera cortante. Sin embargo, esperó a que Scorpius cerrara la puerta para encararlo—. ¿Qué sucedió entre James y tú?  
  
—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? —le preguntó extrañado. Bostezó y hasta se rascó con pereza el estómago. Teddy le conocía bastante bien. Además de ser pareja como aurores, eran primos (aunque de niños no se habían frecuentado mucho), y ambos tenían educación Black en sus antecedentes familiares por parte de ambas abuelas, así que el metamorfomago supo que Scorpius no mentía.  
  
Ambos hombres caminaron hacia el sofá de la sala.  
  
—¿En serio no sabes nada de James Potter?  
  
—No.  
  
—Voló una parte de la zona de los casilleros... —le dijo sin prevenirlo ni nada.  
  
Scorpius abrió muchos los ojos, se puso tan pálido que pareció volverse un pergamino transparente y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban ligeramente. Gracias a Merlín que tenía el sofá junto a él y allí se dejó caer.  
  
—... y me pareció que era demasiada casualidad. Primero, porque cuando yo me fui del Ministerio solo quedabas tú en el gimnasio. Segundo, porque el casillero que cayó directamente sobre él, era el tuyo.  
  
—Yo... no tuve nada que ver... ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
  
—Está en San Mungo y dicen los sanadores que fue un estallido mágico. Sin embargo, para que James se descontrolara de esa manera, tuvo que sucederle algo muy grave —le explicó Teddy, quien a su vez observaba muy detenidamente todas las emociones que Scorpius estaba tratando vanamente de camuflar. El rubio estaba muy preocupado y lo único que quería era ir a verificar por sí mismo que James estaba ya fuera de peligro—. Y aquí lo tercero, yo estaba en la habitación con su familia cuando recuperó la conciencia porque soy el postizo hijo mayor de los Potter —siguió Teddy—. Y en un descuido de sus padres y hermanos, qué casualidad, lo único que hace es preguntarme por ti y pedirme que venga a buscarte, ¿qué está sucediendo, Scorpius?  
  
—Nada, Teddy —insistió Scorpius y luego se levantó del sofá con determinación—. Iré a verle. ¿Regresarás conmigo al hospital?  
  
—No vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?  
  
—No es que no quiera, es que no puedo decir nada, Teddy.  
  
—Comprendo... —exclamó Teddy, viéndole a los ojos con un brillo diferente—. ¿Desde cuando están juntos?  
  
—Teddy, yo...nosotros no...  
  
—Y supongo que han peleado por algo, porque haciendo memoria, los dos han estado de un humor de perros toda la semana, ¿Cómo no lo relacioné antes? —reflexionó.  
  
—Déjalo así, Teddy. Todo son suposiciones tuyas, yo no he afirmado nada.  
  
—Tampoco has negado nada. Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
—Lo sé pero si yo admitiera algo, en el supuesto caso de que James y yo estuviéramos involucrados, tú quedarías en una situación legalmente muy comprometida. También lo sabes.  
  
—Maldita ley.  
  
—Tú lo has dicho: maldita Ley. Esperemos que la modifiquen pronto —le dijo Scorpius—. Iré a cambiarme para ir al hospital.  
  
—Yo me iré a casa. He tenido una noche bastante ajetreada.  
  
—Gracias Teddy —exclamó Scorpius, mientras lo encaminaba a su chimenea—. Por no poner a James en evidencia con su familia y por venir a avisarme.  
  
—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, compañero.  
  
Teddy le dio un fraternal abrazo a Scorpius, me metió en la chimenea y se fue.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Scorpius iba a paso rápido hacia la habitación de James y nunca antes un pasillo del hospital le había parecido más largo. James estaba en la sección de daños provocados por hechizos y ser hijo del actual Ministro de Magia le había permitido disponer de una habitación privada y alejada de ojos curiosos.  
  
Tocó la puerta con suavidad y al no recibir ninguna respuesta, la abrió con cautela. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y comprobó aliviado que James se encontraba solo. Ya era muy tarde y seguramente la familia, al comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro, se habían retirado a sus casas. Había una silla junto a la cama y hacia allí se dirigió.  
  
James parecía dormido. Sin embargo, al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Scorpius trató de suprimir como pudo una exclamación de sorpresa. Tenía gran parte del rostro amoratado y con varios cortes. En el cuello también tenía una venda, que se veía manchada de sangre. El joven se asustó porque calculó que estaba bastante cerca de la yugular. Unos centímetros más y James probablemente se habría desangrado antes de llegar al hospital. Tenía el brazo derecho en cabestrillo con una venda que lo inmovilizaba desde el hombro y Scorpius alcanzó a ver una apretada faja sobre las costillas.  
  
James le miraba fijamente, como preguntándose si de verdad estaba allí o si era una alucinación que desaparecería al primer pestañeo. El rubio se acercó, se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama y con suavidad lo tomó de la mano.  
  
—Oh, James, ¿que te ha sucedido? —le preguntó preocupado y la vez asustado de que James hubiera estado tan alterado como para provocar un estallido mágico tan fuerte. Pero lo que menos quería James en ese momento era hablar sobre su accidente. Él quería arreglar la situación con Scorpius.  
  
—Scorpius —dijo con voz casi desfallecida—. Por favor, no me dejes...  
  
—Shhhh, traquilo —le calló el rubio y le apretó ligeramente la mano. No quería que James activara algún monitor del hospital que hiciera que alguna enfermera fuera a husmear a la habitación—. Ya hablaremos después con más calma, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—Te amo, Scorpius. De verdad. Quiero estar contigo, que compartamos la vida y que lleguemos a viejos juntos...  
  
—Yo también te amo —respondió Scorpius. Sentía la garganta apretada, pues James nunca antes le había dicho que le amaba. Entonces, le tomó la mano, la levantó y se la acercó a los labios, depositando un pequeño beso en el dorso.  
  
—Perdóname, por todo. Yo no quiero perderte, es solo que... no quiero ser motivo de vergüenza para mis padres. Siempre les he ocultado mis preferencias y nunca he hablado con nadie sobre que soy gay, mucho menos de que tengo una relación contigo...  
  
—James, es en serio: lo hablaremos después con más calma. No te preocupes que yo estoy a tu lado —lo interrumpió Scorpius. Podía comprender su situación: él mismo la había vivido antes de confiarse a su padre. En su caso, había obtenido una buena respuesta y aceptación—. En este momento, concéntrate en recuperarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?  
  
—No lo sé. Fueron mis padres quienes hablaron con el sanador de emergencias.  
  
—¿Y el parte médico?  
  
—Me rompí la clavícula derecha y un par de costillas. Tengo contusiones leves en el cráneo y en el resto del cuerpo. Eso fue por los casilleros que me cayeron encima. También tengo varios cortes por todos lados a causa de la explosión de los azulejos. La más grave es la del cuello —le detalló James—. Estoy con esencia de Murtlap para las heridas, poción reabastecedora de sangre y la poción para restaurar huesos rotos... y estoy suspendido hasta nuevo aviso...  
  
—Si lo que realmente querías era no llamar la atención, fallaste estrepitosamente —afirmó Scorpius con su acostumbrado sarcasmo. James dio un resoplido de risa que tuvo que contener a causa del daño en las costillas. Puso su mano libre sobre su pecho vendado, con una mueca de dolor. Luego volvió a tomar a Scorpius de la mano, como asegurándose de que no se iría a ninguna otra parte.  
  
Unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, dando paso a Harry, quien llevaba un humeante vaso con café. James y Scorpius se habían soltado de la mano con los primeros golpes y el joven se puso de pie cuando vio que quien entraba era el Ministro de Magia.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor.  
  
—Hola, Scorpius —le saludó afable—. ¿Haciendo visitas nocturnas?  
  
Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada furtiva y Scorpius se ruborizó ligeramente. El Ministro de Magia caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde había un sofá más confortable que la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Comenzó a beberse su vaso de café, parecía que él se quedaría con su hijo esa noche.  
  
—Lo siento si es muy tarde —se disculpó Scorpius, tomando asiento de nuevo—. Teddy me avisó de lo sucedido y quise venir a ver cómo estaba James.  
  
—Pues está mucho mejor que hace un par de horas, eso es cierto y ya no hay peligro de muerte. Un par de días más aquí lo dejarán como nuevo.  
  
Platicaron unos minutos más, durante los cuales Harry les observó cuidadosamente y no en vano era un zorro viejo que había trabajado en investigación desde su misma adolescencia. No habían pasado ni diez minutos antes de que el hombre se convenciera de que estaba hablando con la secreta pareja de su hijo. No le hizo mucha gracia saber que Draco Malfoy estaba por convertirse en su consuegro (la animadversión era más por costumbre que por otra cosa, la verdad), pero conocía al chico desde que estaba en la fase de entrenamiento y siempre le había parecido un auror capaz. No podía negar que al principio de su carrera y siendo todavía Jefe de Aurores, lo había emparejado con Teddy Lupin con el objetivo principal de tenerlo bajo la mira de alguien de extrema confianza y el joven siempre se había desempeñado de manera eficiente y con un alto sentido de ética profesional. Se habían complementado tan bien con Teddy que eran una de las parejas de aurores con más altos niveles de resolución de casos.  
  
—¿Y qué tal con su nuevo cargo? —preguntó Scorpius, para cambiar un poco de tema, luego de una conversación intrascendente sobre el trabajo de los aurores. La posición de Harry no lo intimidaba: había sido su jefe directo durante varios años antes de asumir su nueva posición y como Malfoy, estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con personajes muy influyentes de la sociedad mágica.  
  
—Bien y ya bastante adaptado —le respondió.  
  
—Con jornadas de trabajo más complicadas, me supongo —dijo Scorpius y Harry asintió.  
  
—Tengo asistentes muy eficientes, por eso ya me puse al día con todas las cosas que Kingsley dejó pendientes —afirmó y entonces pensó que era el momento de darles cierta información que les atañía—. Y también echando a andar iniciativas propias: ayer presenté al Wizengamot la reforma de ley sobre la regulación de los aurores y el secreto de su preferencia sexual. El análisis de la Ley y la votación fueron programadas para la próxima semana.  
  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Scorpius bastante sorprendido y una sonrisa satisfecha se plantó en su rostro—. Me parece una excelente acción, Señor.  
  
—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó Harry con aire crítico.  
  
—Por supuesto, creo que somos la única dependencia del Ministerio con una ley que nos limita en el ámbito personal —afirmó el joven—. Como si la persona con quien dormimos cada noche determinara si somos buenos o malos en lo que hacemos. ¿Qué habría respondido usted si alguien hubiera puesto en duda su eficacia como auror a causa de su esposa?  
  
Harry sonrió al ver la pasión con la que el joven defendía ese punto de vista, con la diplomacia suficiente para no ponerse en evidencia. La educación Malfoy se miraba en todo su esplendor.  
  
—Seguramente lo habría mandado a freír espárragos. Ginny jamás ha intervenido en mi trabajo.  
  
—¡Exactamente! Nadie le cuestiona eso a un hetero, solo a los gays.  
  
—Veo que te interesa mucho el tema —dijo Harry, tratando de poner a Scorpius en una situación comprometida. Vio que su hijo le miraba afligido.  
  
—¡Claro que me interesa! —respondió Scorpius para sorpresa de los dos Potter allí presentes y luego una explicación llena de diplomacia y muy válida—. Hay varios de nuestros compañeros prácticamente llevando una doble vida a causa de la dichosa ley y eso no es justo. Todos deberíamos tener el derecho a formar una familia con quien nos plazca.  
  
Harry se dio por satisfecho con su respuesta y decidió dejar el tema. Sin embargo, Scorpius consideró que ya era muy tarde para continuar de visita, aunque en el fondo lo que más deseara fuera quedarse junto a James todo el tiempo posible. Así que se despidió cortésmente y regresó a su apartamento.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Ginny estaba que se la llevaban los mil demonios. Todo el mal humor heredado de su madre desplegado por completo y James seguía cerrado en su decisión. Ese día le habían dado el alta médica a su primogénito y el muy cabeza dura no quería irse a casa de sus padres para que ella pudiera cuidarlo como era de debido. No, el cabezón de James quería irse a su apartamento y cuando ella sugirió que se trasladaría con él, añadió que quería quedarse solo.  
  
Estaban todavía en la habitación del hospital y Harry había ayudado a su hijo a vestirse. Había hecho los arreglos pertinentes en su agenda para poder estar con James esa tarde y acompañarlo hasta su apartamento. Scorpius no había vuelto a visitarle en esos cuatro días. Harry suponía que para no levantar sospechas sobre una repentina amistad entre ellos dos pero observó que su hijo cuchicheaba con Teddy y que este le entregaba una carta cuidadosamente doblada. Asumió que su ahijado era el celestino de la pareja.  
  
Por eso tampoco le extrañó que James quisiera irse solo a su apartamento porque lo más seguro era que Scorpius estaría allí esperándolo para hacer las funciones de enfermero. Pero Ginny no quería aceptar su decisión. Ella se había asustado mucho con el accidente de su hijo y quería mantenerlo vigilado.  
  
—Mamá, ya estoy crecidito...  
  
—No me importa, James. Lo que te ha sucedido es grave y alguien debe estar pendiente de tus medicinas y tu convalecencia.  
  
—No insistas. Yo prefiero irme a mi casa y seguir el tratamiento por mi cuenta.  
  
—Esa no es una casa, James. Es un apartamento de soltero.  
  
—Pero es mi espacio. Un lugar donde nadie me dice qué es lo que debo hacer ni cómo lo debo hacer. Y si quiero andar en pelotas porque me siento más cómodo, pues ando en pelotas.  
  
—No seas grosero, que soy tu madre.  
  
 —Lo sé. No me dejas olvidarlo ni un segundo —le respondió el joven. Y tras el alarido de _¡¡Por Merlín, James!!_ que pegó su esposa, Harry decidió intervenir.  
  
—Ya, déjalo Ginny —se le plantó—. James ya tomó una decisión, respétalo, por favor.  
  
—Mira, Harry, yo no sé que pasa por tu ministerial cabeza, pero James ha estado en paso de muerte...  
  
—Pero ya no lo está y también escuchaste al sanador: lo único que necesita es reposo y unas cuantas  dosis de poción vigorizante, el cual no es un tratamiento de vida o muerte —le rebatió su esposo.  
  
Ginny le miró encolerizada pero después de casi treinta años juntos, Harry ya sabía que esos corajes tampoco eran de vida o muerte. Ella estaba colorada a causa del enojo y su esposo le vio respirar profundamente, tratando de imponerse calma.  
  
—Harry, te pido que me apoyes en esto. Ese estallido de James no es cosa sencilla.  
  
—Tampoco es algo que me volverá a suceder, mamá —le afirmó el joven.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
  
—Una estadía obligada en el hospital sirve también para calmar los nervios alterados, créeme —le respondió su hijo.  
  
—¿Ya lo ves? James se encuentra bien anímica y físicamente. Él ya es un hombre, Ginny, ya no puedes controlarlo a tu antojo.  
  
—Bien. Veo que se han confabulado para llevarme la contraria. Pero escúchame bien, Harry, te hago directamente responsable de lo que le suceda a nuestro hijo —les dijo muy indignada—. Me voy a casa.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
—¿Te tocará dormir en el sofá? —le preguntó James a su padre, un poco preocupado de haber provocado un problema entre ellos.  
  
—Probablemente, y por un par de días. Nada que antes no haya sucedido. Aunque después de tantos años de estar juntos ya nada me asusta —le respondió Harry con tono tan despreocupado que tranquilizó a su hijo—. El papeleo ya está terminado, así que te llevaré a tu apartamento.  
  
Harry llamó a una de las enfermeras para avisarle que ya se retiraban de la habitación. Ella condujo a James levitado en una silla hasta la chimenea más cercana y padre e hijo se fueron.  
  
En el apartamento les esperaba Teddy, quien le prometió a su padrino que él se encargaría de James a partir de ese momento. Al principio, Harry no se veía muy convencido, pero después de unos minutos, aceptó. Sabía que Ginny estaba muy enojada con él, así que en vez de irse a casa a ver caras largas, regresó al Ministerio para prepararse para la reunión del Wizengamot que tendría al día siguiente.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
James estaba perezosamente acostado en su cama. Todavía le dolía un poco la tenue cicatriz que ahora tenía en el cuello, pero por lo demás estaba aceptablemente bien. Se había ido a la cama poco después de que se fue su padre y Teddy se había marchado un rato después de que lo dejó instalado en su habitación, solo le había guiñado un ojo de manera cómplice.  
  
Teddy había sido muy discreto. Era prácticamente su hermano mayor y el compañero de trabajo de su novio, y les había ayudado sin reservas durante esos días de hospitalización aunque sin decir en voz alta que ellos estaban involucrados sentimentalmente. No había preguntado nada ni James le había confiado nada. Sabían que mientras la Ley existiera, si admitían algo frente a Teddy, él estaría obligado a informarlo a su superior, acabando con las carreras de James y Scorpius. No era una situación sostenible a largo plazo, todos lo sabían. Aunque tenían la esperanza de que todo cambiara con la votación del Wizengamot.  
  
Scorpius entró a la habitación levitando una bandeja con comida. Había llegado poco después que Teddy se había marchado y pensaba instalarse en el apartamento de James en los días de descanso que tenía. En cuanto entró a la habitación se había ido directo a comprobar que James estaba bien y cómodo. Para luego revisar las indicaciones de los sanadores sobre las pociones y los horarios en que debía tomarlas. Después se había ido a la cocina a preparar una comida rápida. Ninguno de los dos tenía elfos en sus apartamentos, por lo que había aprendido a cocinar lo básico que un hombre soltero necesitaba saber para no morir de hambre.  
  
Colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que desplegó sobre el regazo de James. Él se sentó a su lado para comer. Cuando terminaron, Scorpius levitó los trastos sucios a la cocina, aunque James le insistía que no pasaría nada si los dejaban un rato en la habitación, a lo que el rubio le miró con ojos acusadores.  
  
—¿Eres de los que acumulan la vajilla sucia en la habitación y solo lava los platos cuando ya no tiene nada en qué comer?  
  
—No —respondió James—, pero tampoco soy obsesivo-compulsivo con la limpieza y no nos pasará nada con que dejemos los platos sucios una vez por aquí.  
  
—Pues yo insisto que no. Los platos sucios se van al fregadero —enfatizó Scorpius. James puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió no discutir.  
  
Cuando regresó de la cocina, Scorpius se sentó en la cama con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera de madera y James se deslizó en medio de las sábanas hasta colocar su cabeza sobre el regazo del rubio. Una pálida mano comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su negra cabellera.  
  
—Sería fabuloso que pudiéramos vivir juntos —dijo al fin James. Casi se quedaba dormido a causa de la caricia en su cabeza.  
  
—Podemos hacerlo y decir que somos compañeros de apartamento —sugirió Scorpius.  
  
—Ambos ya vivimos de manera independiente. Nadie nos creería ni media palabra.  
  
—Busquemos un loft con el doble o el triple de tamaño de nuestros apartamentos actuales y nos justificamos diciendo que estamos compartiendo gastos.  
  
—Insisto que nadie nos creería: eres el heredero Malfoy y yo soy el hijo del actual Ministro de Magia. No tenemos limitantes de dinero.  
  
—¡Qué pesimista eres! En teoría no tenemos limitaciones de dinero, pero todo el mundo sabe que a mi señor padre no le gustó mi decisión de ser auror, mucho menos mi decisión de dejar la mansión e independizarme. Y como ambos nos encaprichamos, me retiró toda ayuda extra para que aprendiera a sostenerme solo con mi salario y ahora me toca vivir en un apartamento de tres por cuatro metros, con una sola habitación —le explicó Scorpius—. Tu caso no es tan dramático en ese sentido, pero tampoco creo que sea una excusa poco creíble. Tus padres ya no te mantienen, ¿o sí?  
  
James solo suspiró.  
  
—Ojalá que todo se resuelva para bien en la votación de mañana.  
  
—Ya verás que sí. Pronto podremos caminar por el Callejón Diagón tomados de la mano.  
  
—Qué cursi —lo interrumpió James solo con el afán de incomodarlo—, y luego dices que yo soy el llorón emocional.  
  
—Idiota. Es que se me está pegando la sensiblería Gryffindor...  
  
—Sí, como no...  
  
Scorpius se movió para acostarse también en la cama y se acomodaron frente a frente, con sus piernas entrelazadas. Comenzaron a besarse con languidez. Se sentía bien estar así, sin prisas y seguros en el apartamento de James. Las pocas veces que habían salido no habían podido evitar mirar por sobre sus hombros constantemente, con la sensación de que alguien podía descubrirles.  
  
A los pocos minutos, el suave beso se había convertido en algo más demandante y ardiente. Scorpius se apretó más contra el fornido cuerpo de James, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Y James reclamaba su boca con esa fuerza y determinación tan propia de los Potter. Durante sus años en Hogwarts, Scorpius había observado mucho a los hermanos Potter (con Albus habían sido compañeros de Casa en Slytherin) e incluso Lily mostraba esa característica cuando realmente deseaba obtener algo. No era que tuvieran el ego inflado porque su padre les había mantenido con los pies bien colocado sobre la tierra, sino que cuando identificaban algo que querían, no se detenían hasta alcanzarlo.  
  
La primera vez que James le besó, había habido tanta pasión allí que le faltó poco para correrse como un colegial y desde ese instante, sintió como el otro lo marcaba como cosa propia. Y ahora, después de la discusión que se habían tenido, James se estaba apropiando de su boca incluso con más ímpetu. Y en ese instante, Scorpius lo tuvo claro: Pertenecía a James Potter. Era una situación incuestionable.  
  
James se aferró a sus caderas y se frotó contra él. Sus pollas completamente erectas. Hacía casi un mes que no hacían el amor y ellos lo habían sentido como si hubieran pasado años sin tocarse. Sin embargo, Scorpius sabía que James no estaba completamente recuperado, así que abrió su pantalón con dedos desesperados y tiró del elástico del pijama de James para bajarlo, alineando ambos miembros. Scorpius metió la mano en la bolsa de su vaquero y sacó una botellita de lubricante.  
  
—Ya venías preparado, ¿eh? —le dijo James entre jadeos.  
  
—Claro, Slytherin prevenido vale por dos —le respondió Scorpius de la misma manera.  
  
Ambos gimieron roncamente cuando Scorpius aferró ambos penes con la mano llena de lubricante. De esta manera fue más placentero para los dos. Estableció un ritmo tratando de que James gozara al máximo y deslizaba su pulgar constantemente sobre su glande. James estaba tan excitado que era incapaz de seguirle besando y había metido su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Scorpius, golpeando su garganta con sus tibios jadeos entrecortados.  
  
Scorpius lo sintió quedarse inmóvil por un segundo, para luego sentir que se derramaba en su mano con largas estocadas. Solo entonces, él también se permitió perder el control, terminando de embarrar sus pechos y estómagos, mezclando ambas corridas.  
  
—Por Merlín, cómo te he extrañado —afirmó James, abrazando con fuerza a su novio—. No vuelvas a dejarme nunca.  
  
—Nunca —le prometió Scorpius.  
  
James lanzó un hechizo de limpieza que borró todo rastro de su encuentro y pronto se quedaron dormidos.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
 Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron temprano y pusieron la radio mientras desayunaban. La expectativa era grande y muchas personas estaban pendientes de la votación del Wizengamot. James encontró el último ejemplar de El Quiquilloso entre las cosas que había llevado Scorpius, en el que destacaban el último artículo del Auror X:   _En las manos del Wizengamot_ , y celebran por anticipado la posible modificación de la ley, que les permitiría a los Aurores declararse abiertamente gays sin perder sus aspiraciones profesionales.  
  
El debate fue intenso y hubo de todo. Desde los extremadamente conservadores que aseguraban que la homosexualidad era incompatible con el servicio como auror, pasando por los que tímidamente rechazaban el cambio por cuestiones morales, a los que tímidamente la apoyaban porque era lo justo hasta llegar a los extremadamente a favor de la reforma, que aseguraban que el valor, la integridad y el sacrificio de servir a la comunidad mágica no están determinados por la orientación sexual.  
  
Había pasado casi toda la mañana, los ánimos entre los miembros del Wizengamot se estaban caldeando por lo que Harry, que moderaba la reunión en su calidad de Ministro de Magia, propuso un receso para el momento del almuerzo.  
  
En el Atrio se habían reunido grupos tanto de apoyo como de rechazo, aunque estos últimos eran pocos. No había entre ellos aurores activos (la mayoría apoyaba pero al estar vigente la ley podían ser sujetos a sanciones disciplinarias), aunque sí estaban presentes algunos de los que habían sido dados de baja a causa de ser gays. Los que estaban a favor de la reforma tampoco se dormían en los laureles, ya que detenían a los visitantes del Ministerio para que firmaran un documento ciudadano en respaldo al Escuadrón de Aurores y a sus miembros gays que debían permanecer en el anonimato. Harry no podía firmarlo, porque al presidir el Wizengamot debía mantener un perfil equilibrado, aunque en la realidad todos supieran que estaba de acuerdo con el cambio.  
  
Ron sí se acercó estampar su firma, obteniendo aplausos de los que allí estaban. Al principio Ron se había sentido atacado personalmente por los artículos del Auror X, luego había comprendido que como Jefe de Aurores debía defender a sus subalternos y que era más importante que ellos invirtieran su tiempo y sus energías en hacer bien su trabajo, en vez de invertirlo en esconder sus vidas privadas.  
  
A media tarde y después de largos discursos y debates, el Ministro de Magia llamó a los miembros del Wizengamot para realizar la votación.  
  
Fue un proceso muy cerrado en el que la reforma ganó por escasos dos votos.  
  
James y Scorpius se pusieron de pie con un gran grito de júbilo y luego se abrazaron con fuerza. James sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Era maravillosa la sensación de poder tomar decisiones importantes en el área personal y que estas no tendrían ninguna repercusión en su carrera como auror.  
  
En la emisión de radio podía escucharse la algarabía de las personas que estaban en El Atrio y de pronto todos se quedaron en silencio, pues el Ministro de Magia daría un pequeño discurso.  
  
Harry comenzó su discurso agradeciendo el apoyo a la reforma de la ley y expresando que mientras estuvo al frente como Jefe de Aurores, tuvo que hacerla cumplir porque así estaba dispuesto aunque no le parecía justo tener que prescindir de buenos elementos a causa de sus preferencias sexuales. Y que ahora, con este cambio, les pedía a los que habían estado en contra, ese mismo respeto a las nuevas disposiciones legales. Y entonces se dirigió a los aurores gay.  
  
  _"...La Comunidad Mágica necesita de ustedes y nos sentimos honrados de que sean parte del Escuadrón de Aurores, uno de los más especializados del mundo en lo que a controlar magos y movimientos oscuros se refiere. A partir de hoy, no tendremos que pedirles que vivan una mentira para poder servir a nuestra comunidad. Y a partir de hoy, ustedes son libres de amar y de formar un hogar con la persona que aman. Y a toda la Sociedad Mágica les digo, que no me importa a quien amen nuestros aurores, si su amor por nuestra comunidad y su entrega por mantener nuestra paz es tan fuerte que están dispuestos a dar su vida por ello...”_  
  
Terminó su discurso diciendo que aquellos aurores que tuvieron que ser dados de baja a causa de la Ley y que desearan regresar al Escuadrón, podrían hacerlo y que estaba por reunirse con el Jefe de Aurores para determinar los procedimientos a seguir para su reincorporación.  
  
James se sentía muy orgulloso de las palabras de su padre y nunca un discurso suyo le había calado tan hondo. Tal vez su tío había tenido razón cuando le sugirió hablar con él sobre sus problemas. A fin de cuentas, primero era su padre y luego el Señor Ministro, pero en ese momento se había sentido tan ofuscado, que no había podido confiarse a nadie. Luego pensó que quizás había sido lo mejor, porque al igual que Teddy, Harry habría tenido las manos atadas para ayudarles.  
  
Se volvió hacia Scorpius, quien también tenía sus plateados ojos brillantes por la emoción. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. James puso su mano sobre la de su novio. Ambos disfrutando en silencio.  
  
—Ahora ya no tendremos que inventar excusas para vivir juntos —le dijo James al fin.  
  
—¿Me trasladado definitivamente o tú te vas conmigo?  
  
—Mejor te vienes aquí en lo que encontramos un apartamento al gusto de los dos —respondió James—. No te ofendas pero tu apartamento me da claustrofobia.  
  
—Imagínate cómo me sentía yo al principio —aceptó Scorpius—. Mi habitación en la mansión era más grande que todo mi apartamento. Sin embargo, el capricho me sirvió para que mi padre aprendiera a respetarme como adulto. Muchas cosas entre nosotros mejoraron a partir de allí.  
  
—Que bueno —dijo James de manera distraída y luego le miró con una sonrisa pícara—. Ya no hablemos de eso... ¡mejor celebremos!  
  
Y con esa afirmación, se puso de pie, cogió a Scorpius de la mano y se fueron a la habitación.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
La habitación se sintió de pronto solitaria y silenciosa. James se removió en la cama y a tientas buscó el cuerpo de Scorpius. Sin embargo, se encontró con que ese lado de la cama estaba bastante frío, como si su novio se hubiera levantado hacía mucho rato. Volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta del baño y allí tampoco había nadie. Consultó el reloj en su mesa de noche: eran las siete de la tarde. Sintió su estómago gruñir levemente y pensó que quizás Scorpius se había levantado para prepararse un bocadillo.  
  
 Se levantó con pereza y se rascó la nuca mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño comedor. Vio a su novio sentado a la mesa y le extrañó que en vez de un plato con bocadillos, Scorpius tuviera desplegados sobre la mesa varios pergaminos, su pluma y el tintero y escribía con rapidez. James se puso a su espalda y distraídamente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Scorpius y alcanzó a leer: _Detrás de la máscara del Auror X_ . Sintió que el estómago le daba un pequeño vuelco.  
  
Scorpius se había puesto de pie muy sorprendido en cuanto había sentido las manos de James sobre sus hombros, con tanto ímpetu que volcó el tintero, por lo que se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa varita en mano para limpiar el desastre.  
  
—¿Scorpius? —preguntó extrañado.  
  
—¡Por Merlín, James! Por poco me provocas un infarto, ¿que no puedes siquiera hacer un poco de ruido al caminar? —exclamó Scorpius, mientras limpiaba la tinta de la mesa y levantaba los pergaminos tratando de evitar que se mancharan y que James los viera.  
  
—Hice suficiente ruido al levantarme y caminar. Eres tú quien está demasiado ensimismado con tu artículo como para escuchar —afirmó James comenzando a cabrearse—. ¿De qué va todo esto, Scorpius?  
  
—James, yo... —comenzó a decir, dejando los pergaminos dentro de una carpeta para luego mirar a su novio directo a sus ojos. Scorpius no sabía cómo comenzar. Tomó aire con fuerza, pero lo dejó salir con lentitud.  
  
—No me salgas ahora con que tú eres el Auror X —dijo James en tono de reproche. Sin siquiera dejarlo hablar.  
  
—¿Y qué pasaría si lo fuera? —replicó Scorpius, también molestándose por el tono de su novio.  
  
—¿Qué no entiendes las repercusiones?  
  
—¡Claro que las comprendo! ¡He estado muy consciente de ellas con cada puto artículo que he enviado a El Quisquilloso!  
  
—¡Entonces sí eres el Auror X!  
  
—¡Por supuesto que soy el Auror X! —afirmó Scorpius exaltado—. Y estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que logré con mi pseudónimo. Ni una maldita coma de la Ley se habría cambiado si yo no hubiera decidido usar mi pluma y generar opinión sobre nuestro problema.  
  
—¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Es que no confías en mí? —le reclamó James entonces.  
  
—¿Cómo podía decírtelo si para ti nuestra relación era solo un amorío? —le preguntó a su vez Scorpius, muy indignado por el plan en el que James se estaba colocando—. No fuiste capaz de admitir que teníamos una relación hasta que casi te volaste la cabeza. Ya estaba arriesgando lo suficiente mi carrera profesional por alguien que no me tomaba en serio como para revelarte un secreto tan grande.  
  
James sintió como si Scorpius le tiraba un balde de agua muy fría. El muy Slytherin estaba usando sus propias palabras en su contra. Se sentía muy herido... principalmente se sentía traicionado y excluido por Scorpius de un proyecto tan relevante. En realidad, lo importante no era que Scorpius fuera el Auror X, sino que no se lo había confiado.  
  
—Tú siempre fuiste importante para mí... —musitó James muy dolido.  
  
—Pues en ese momento no lo parecía —replicó Scorpius.  
  
—¿Entonces solo me estabas usando?  
  
—¡Por Merlín, James! ¿Los casilleros te aplastaron las neuronas o qué? —se desesperó Scorpius.  
  
—¡Es obvio que me estabas usando! Siempre me presionabas a que hablara con mi padre para que modificara la ley y me escondías las demás cosas que hacías. Estás conmigo porque te conviene —afirmó James.  
  
—No te pongas otra vez en ese plan, James. Sabes bien que yo no...  
  
—¡Ya no me digas más! Ahora todo está claro para mí.  
  
—James...  
  
—Vete, Scorpius. Sal de mi apartamento.  
  
—Ya me cansé de este estira y encoge. Te doy esta noche para que lo pienses. Si mañana sigues en este plan, te olvidas definitivamente de mí —afirmó Scorpius, dándole un ultimátum.  
  
—No me importa. Quiero que te vayas.  
  
—Como quieras —dijo Scorpius. Estaba muy enojado. Sus ojos grises habían perdido todo el brillo alegre de las horas anteriores, ahora eran como dos piezas de acero, muy frías y su rostro estaba muy colorado como si se estuviera conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle una buena maldición al cabezón de su novio/exnovio, lo que sea que fuera el muy imbécil.  
  
 Scorpius dio un movimiento de varita, lanzando un _Accio_ no verbal a todas sus cosas, que acudieron a él de todos lados del apartamento y se introdujeron en su mochila. Y sin esperar un segundo más, se desapareció.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Harry había recibido una lechuza de su hijo mayor. Le había intrigado bastante porque en los últimos meses, James había sido sumamente reservado con su vida privada. Él visitaba la casa de sus padres frecuentemente, pero rara vez los invitaba a su apartamento. Harry pensó que ahora que todo se había resuelto con la modificación de la Ley, su hijo se sentía al fin con la libertad de hablar con honestidad con él y lamentó que una situación externa hubiera afectado tanto la relación con su hijo.  
  
Cuando llegó al apartamento de James, se lo encontró en la cocina preparando un poco de espaguetis. Y frunció un poco el ceño por la expresión seria del joven. Se suponía que debía estar muy feliz de poder revelarle al mundo que era gay. Harry tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa que allí había.  
  
—Hola, papá.  
  
—Hola.  
  
—¿Quieres comer un poco? Supongo que has tenido un día muy cansado.  
  
—Ha estado muy movido, pero no pienso comer hasta saber qué te tiene con esa cara de velorio.  
  
—No sé ni por dónde comenzar. Pero necesito que me ayudes a ver las cosas con más claridad —le confesó sentándose también a la mesa y viéndole directamente a los ojos. Había mucha confusión y también parecía que James había llegado al punto de tomar una decisión definitiva. Y el pecho de Harry se infló un poco con satisfacción, al comprobar que su hijo volvía a confiar en él.  
  
—Comenzar por el principio siempre es lo más adecuado. ¿Estaremos bien con cervezas de mantequilla o necesitaremos algo más fuerte?  
  
—Creo que nos vendrían bien unos vasos de whiskey de fuego —respondió James, convocando una botella y dos vasos a la mesa. Sirvió la bebida y le dio uno de los vasos a su padre.  
  
James se rascó la nuca y Harry casi pudo verse a sí mismo cuando trataba de revelar algo muy importante y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su hijo se decidiera a sacar por fin lo que le carcomía por dentro. Le vio tomar aire profundamente, mirarle directo a los ojos con expresión resuelta y la cascada de palabras comenzó a brotar de su boca.  
  
Pasó casi una hora para que James le contara todo a su padre, sobre su preferencia por hombres, el por qué nunca le había contado nada, de cómo había comenzado su relación con Scorpius, de todos los problemas que habían tenido, de cómo habían escuchado con felicidad el cambio en la Ley, para luego descubrir que Scorpius era el Auror X y la última discusión que habían tenido esa tarde.  
  
—Un momento —le detuvo Harry—. ¿Scorpius Malfoy admitió ser el Auror X?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Vaya...esta sí que no me la esperaba, aunque la verdad él siempre ha sido de los aurores más destacados —reflexionó Harry. James le vio con incredulidad.  
  
—Papá —dijo y carraspeó aclarándose la garganta.  
  
—Dime.  
  
—Acabo de confesarte que soy gay y a ti lo que te sorprende es que Scorpius sea el Auror X. ¿No habrá drama?  
  
—No de mi parte, pero no puedo garantizarte nada por parte de tu madre —le dijo Harry y luego prefirió ser honesto con su hijo—. La verdad es que lo sospeché poco después de que entraste a la Academia de Aurores pero por las limitantes que los dos teníamos, preferí no presionarte por una confesión. Me supuse que lo harías cuando lo creyeras conveniente, como lo estás haciendo en este momento.  
  
James sonrió a su padre, inmensamente aliviado por su reacción.  
  
—Ahora bien, con lo de Scorpius, creo que estás exagerando un poco —continuó Harry y luego le miró con malicia—. No puedo culparte, los Malfoy y los Potter no han tenido la mejor de las historias juntos y que sepas, que no me entusiasma mucho el consuegro que me has buscado.  
  
—No te hagas el tonto, papá, que esto es importante para mí. Entonces, no crees que esté conmigo solo porque le conviene políticamente.  
  
—Si estuviéramos hablando de Lucius o incluso de Draco, podría sospechar alguna doble intención. Pero no de Scorpius. Durante los años que lleva trabajando como Auror siempre se ha desempeñado de manera recta. Lo del Auror X... quizás esa solo fue la manera que encontró para luchar en contra de algo que no estaba en sus manos cambiar. Esa fue su manera de ejercer presión.  
  
—Pero resulta que soy el hijo del recién nombrado ministro...  
  
—Por lo que me has contando, ustedes están juntos desde antes que Kingsley considerara jubilarse. Él no se acercó a ti luego que yo fuera elegido como su sucesor. Debo reconocer que la familia Malfoy ha sabido recuperarse muy bien después de la segunda guerra con Voldemort. Dudo que algún Malfoy necesite de un Potter para alcanzar lo que quieren. Si hubiera querido usarte te habría presionado para que tú hicieras las cosas, no se habría arriesgado él a convertirse en el Auror X. Se habría quedado escondido detrás tuyo.  
  
—Me dio un ultimátum. Estaba muy ofendido de que lo creyera capaz de usarme —le confesó James. Harry se lo quedó mirando como tratando de unir ciertas piezas de un rompecabezas.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente? Que sea el Auror X o que no te lo haya contado —preguntó por fin.  
  
—Que no me lo haya contado —aceptó al final su hijo con un poco de desaliento.  
  
—Él debió tener razones muy poderosas y válidas para no hacerlo —especuló Harry, viendo intensamente a su hijo. Observando todas las emociones que pasaban por su rostro.  
  
—Sintió que yo no estaba comprometido con nuestra relación como para contarme su proyecto del Auror X —admitió—. Y creo que tampoco puedo culparlo. Siempre evité hacer planes a futuro, trataba de no hablar de mis sentimientos..., la verdad es que solo quedábamos para fo...—James carraspeó un poco avergonzado de lo que le estaba confesando a Harry y su padre solo le sonrió con condescendencia—. Bueno, ya sabes... solo para pasar la noche y eso...  
  
—Sí aceptas que Scorpius tenía razón de sentirse de esa manera, entonces, aunque te duela el orgullo creo que deberías respetar eso. No lo considero una razón de peso para que eches a perder por completo la relación.  
  
—Debo dar mi brazo a torcer.  
  
—Supongo. Solo recuerda que si de verdad vale la pena, no importa ceder. Eso es parte de estar comprometido con una persona.  
  
—Gracias, papá —le dijo James muy aliviado por la reacción de su padre a todo lo que le había revelado esa noche, le sonrió muy contento y añadió a renglón seguido—: ¿Te apetecen los espaguetis?  
  
Los dos hombres se dispusieron a cenar. James se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Decidió que esperaría al día siguiente para hablar con Scorpius y resolver sus problemas de una buena vez.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
El Atrio bullía de actividad. Técnicamente, James continuaba suspendido, pero Ron Weasley había citado a todos sus Aurores para una reunión de urgencia a primera hora de la mañana. Todos los periodistas estaban apostados cerca de los ascensores, buscando declaraciones de todos los Aurores que llegaban al Ministerio. Y no solo buscaban sus opiniones. Los periodistas andaban tras la búsqueda de las posibles relaciones dentro del departamento o aquellas personas que se declararan homosexuales, ahora que tenían la libertad de hacerlo.  
  
 James se abrió paso entre todo el barullo. El interés sobre él era doble porque además de Auror, era el hijo del Ministro. Pero él se mantuvo con el _no tengo comentarios_ hasta que entró en el elevador. No sabía con qué se encontraría en la reunión y de verdad esperaba que su tío pudiera estar a la altura de las circunstancias.  
  
Entró en el salón de reuniones y ya estaban casi todos sus compañeros allí. Scorpius aún no había llegado.  
  
Como siempre, buscó con la mirada a Teddy y se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba, para sentarse juntos. Ese día, el metamorfomago llevaba el cabello de un esplendoroso color anaranjado, como señal de que estaba muy contento. James llegó junto a él y le saludó con un apretón de manos. Se sentó y entonces pudo observar que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban contentos. No todos brincaban de la alegría, pero ninguno se miraba ni incómodo ni abiertamente en contra del cambio de Ley.  
  
—¿Todo bien, James? —le preguntó Teddy.  
  
—Sí y no —le respondió. Teddy solo frunció el ceño extrañado y James añadió en voz baja—: Celebramos con Scorpius la reforma y luego nos peleamos.  
  
—¿Otra vez? Esa relación amor-odio que se tienen ustedes está jodida.  
  
James iba a replicarle algo, cuando la puerta de la sala de sesiones se abrió de nuevo. Sus compañeras  Hannah Longbottom y Millie Smith entraron tomadas de la mano, tomando asientos una junto a la otra. Se les notaba que estaban muy felices de ser la primera relación homosexual en ser revelada en el departamento. Algunos les miraron sorprendidos y otros parecían estar confirmando sus sospechas. Y para ser honesto, James jamás se imaginó que ellas podían ser pareja. Él siempre se había sentido como un paria y estaba comprobando que no estaba solo.  
  
Ron Weasley entró en el salón para dar inicio a la reunión y James se preocupó de que Scorpius todavía no hubiera entrado. Siempre era muy puntual y las pocas veces que se había retrasado, había tenido muy buenas explicaciones. Ron vio a las aurores tomadas de la mano y las saludó con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza.  
  
—Buenos días a todos —comenzó el Jefe de Aurores—. ¿Alguien más que desee compartir con el resto sus preferencias o sus relaciones, ahora que tienen la libertad de hacerlo? —preguntó, mirándoles con expresión relajada—. Así como nuestras compañeras Longbottom y Smith...  
  
Otros tres compañeros se declararon gays y James deseó que Scorpius estuviera allí para salir juntos del armario como pareja. Estaba por aceptarlo públicamente cuando Teddy se le adelantó.  
  
—Bueno, puestos a descubrirnos unos a otros, debo confesar que como metamorfomago me gusta la variedad —dijo con seriedad, aunque por el brillo en sus ojos todos sus compañeros sabían que diría alguna burrada—. Así las cosas, yo le entro a los dos bandos...  
  
—Teddy... —comenzó Ron en tono de advertencia.  
  
—Es la pura verdad, Jefe Weasley —enfatizó Teddy—. He tenido relaciones con personas de ambos sexos, aunque con la ley, es obvio que ustedes solo conocieron a las chicas. Los chicos se quedaron en el armario —afirmó, sonriéndole a su jefe con descaro.  
  
Ron iba a llamarle la atención cuando unos golpes a la puerta anunciaron una nueva llegada. Scorpius entró bastante sofocado porque llegaba tarde a la reunión. Iba pálido y un poco ojeroso. James le miró, primero extrañado y luego, preocupado.  
  
—Lo siento, Jefe Weasley —se disculpó—. Tuve un retraso...  
  
—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó James sin poderlo evitar y antes de que su tío pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.  
  
—No —respondió, con su mirada intensa sobre James—. He pasado toda la noche con un fuerte dolor abdominal, pero no podía faltar a esta reunión —afirmó con autosuficiencia.  
  
 De su túnica sacó una pequeña caja que colocó sobre la mesa y con un _engorgio_ la devolvió a su tamaño original. Movió su varita para colocar frente a todos sus compañeros la edición especial que El Quisquilloso había publicado ese día, para celebrar a lo grande la reforma de la Ley. Y en la portada, estaba una foto de Scorpius Malfoy, revelándose como el Auror X. Su primer artículo firmado con su nombre y apellido estaba destacado justo después del editorial de Luna Lovegood. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa comenzaron a escucharse entre los Aurores.  
  
Scorpius tomó el último ejemplar que quedaba dentro de la caja y se lo entregó en sus manos al Jefe de Aurores.  
  
—Estaba esperando con ansias saber quién era el dichoso Auror X —le confesó Ron—. Debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo para permanecer encubierto.  
  
—Gracias, Jefe Weasley.  
  
—En el fondo, Malfoy, no me sorprende que hayas sido tú. Siempre con tus tácticas Slytherin de resolver las cosas por debajo de la mesa —dijo el Jefe de Aurores. Scorpius sonrió y James le miró con orgullo.  
  
—En este caso, no podía pelear de frente y fue imperativo el uso de tácticas Slytherin —afirmó Scorpius.  
  
Él dio dos pasos para dirigirse al asiento libre más próximo, pero no pudo hacerlo: se dobló sobre sí mismo con una mueca de dolor. Una de sus manos aferradas con fuerza en el respaldo de una de la sillas, con la otra se apretaba el abdomen, como queriendo evitar que se le salieran las entrañas. Varios compañeros se pusieron de pie alarmados, pero nadie pudo adelantarse a James, quien en menos de un segundo estaba junto a él sosteniéndole. Se ganó la mirada extrañada de todos sus compañeros y de su tío.  
  
—Por Merlín, Scorpius, ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó al oído.  
  
—No lo sé. Me duele, James...me duele mucho —le respondió apoyando la frente sobre su hombro fornido. Se aferró a James tomándolo por los antebrazos y los apretó con fuerza. Y entonces, Scorpius no pudo reprimir más la náusea y le vomitó sobre la túnica.  
  
James sacó su varita, se limpió la túnica y se volvió a su Jefe, olvidándose de todo formalismo laboral.  
  
—Tío, debo llevarlo a San Mungo.  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta ni autorización, se llevó a Scorpius a la zona de aparición más próxima.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
James permanecía solo en la sala de espera de Emergencias de San Mungo. En el mismo instante que puso un pie allí y los sanadores vieron sus túnicas de Aurores, no perdieron ni un segundo para llevarse a Scorpius Malfoy hacia una de las salas.  
  
Poco tiempo después había salido uno de ellos a preguntarle si había sido herido en alguna misión o si le habían golpeado con algunos hechizos. James le explicó que no, que Scorpius había llegado enfermo al Ministerio y le detalló lo síntomas que presentaba. La sanadora Andrews había fruncido el ceño con un gesto de pura concentración y regresó a la sala en la que atendían a Scorpius.  
  
La angustia le estaba destrozando los nervios. Nadie le explicaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Se quedó en una de las sillas de espera, dispuesto a no moverse de allí hasta que alguien le confirmara que Scorpius se recuperaría. Ronald Weasley llegó al hospital acompañado de Teddy y otros aurores, porque todos habían quedado muy preocupados por la salud de Scorpius. Su tío le observó detenidamente aunque no le dijo nada. Teddy se acercó a James que no dejaba de pasearse nervioso por toda la sala de espera.  
  
—Tranquilízate, ya verás que no es nada grave.  
  
—Eso espero, Teddy. Pero nadie me dice absolutamente nada, ¡es frustrante!  
  
—¿Y por qué tendrían que darte explicaciones a ti, precisamente? —lo cuestionó Teddy—. Hasta donde todos saben, no eres más que un compañero de trabajo.  
  
—Teddy, no estoy de humor para esto.  
  
—Pero es la verdad.  
  
—Lo sé —admitió con desaliento.  
  
Pasó casi media hora antes de que alguien volviera a salir. Entonces, la sanadora Andrews que antes había hablado con él, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba Scorpius y se acercó al grupo. Reconoció el Jefe de Aurores, por lo que se dirigió hacia dónde él se encontraba. James y Teddy se acercaron presurosos a escuchar.  
  
—...el Señor Malfoy se encuentra estable —escucharon que la sanadora le explicaba a Ron—. Le hemos dado pociones para el dolor. Sin embargo, necesitamos a alguien de su familia para que autorice el procedimiento médico, antes de que su condición se vuelva más grave.  
  
—Sus padres están fuera del país, lo mismo que su abuela —afirmó Teddy.  
  
—¿Pero qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó James, que no había alcanzado a escuchar sus primeras palabras.  
  
—Apendicitis —respondió ella—. Y como requiere de un procedimiento quirúrgico con el que no todas las familias mágicas están de acuerdo, necesitamos que alguien firme la autorización.  
  
—Yo firmaré la autorización —anunció James sin pensárselo dos veces, antes de que Teddy se ofreciera porque era su primo o que Ron lo hiciera en su calidad de Jefe de Scorpius. Podía sentir todos los ojos fijos en él, todos expectantes.  
  
—¿Y cuál es su relación con Scorpius Malfoy? —quiso saber la sanadora.  
  
—Él es mi pareja —respondió con aplomo y hasta la sanadora fue consciente de los jadeos sorprendidos que se produjeron alrededor de James.  
  
—Él y tú no trabajan juntos —le rebatió Ron Weasley, como queriéndose asegurar de que estaba comprendiendo la situación. James se aclaró la garganta.  
  
—Necesitamos algo más que el respaldo de su compañero de trabajo, señor Potter —dijo la sanadora.  
  
—No, Scorpius y yo no somos parejas de trabajo. Él es mi pareja sentimental —afirmó con voz fuerte y clara a quien quisiera escuchar.  
  
—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?  
  
—Desde hace más de un año —respondió y la mujer le miró con un destello de comprensión. Toda la sociedad mágica sabía sobre los cambios que justo el día anterior se había producido para los Aurores.  
  
—Entonces, usted es el familiar más cercano aquí presente. Sígame, necesito que firme esos papeles lo más pronto posible —la sanadora comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la habitación con James casi pisándole los talones y cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, se volteó hacia él—. Si me hubiera explicado antes su relación con el paciente, podría haberle permitido pasar desde que le trajo a Emergencias.  
  
—Yo... bueno... usted sabe... —titubeó James y luego respiró hondo—. Estamos acostumbrados a escondernos.  
  
—Pero ya no tiene por qué hacerlo.  
  
—Lo sé —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Es la fuerza de la costumbre, supongo.  
  
James entró en la habitación y vio a Scorpius en la cama. Comenzó a caminar hacia él presuroso, pero la sanadora le detuvo y le entregó los papeles de la autorización, que James firmó de inmediato. Luego se acercó a la cama. Le parecía insólito que con solo una semana de diferencia, estuvieran de regreso en el hospital con los papeles invertidos. Ahora era Scorpius quien le necesitaba y no pensaba fallarle. Mucho menos ahora que prácticamente le había anunciado a todos que eran pareja.  
  
Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él, observó que estaba tan pálido que su piel parecía casi transparente y su frente estaba ligeramente arrugada por el dolor. James pensó que estaba dormido y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sin embargo, Scorpius abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el movimiento junto a él. En cuanto le vio, le tomó de la mano, aferrándose a él.  
  
—Tranquilo, Scorpius. Pronto te llevarán a cirugía. Ya pronto pasará todo.  
  
—¿Han llegado mis padres? —Preguntó y James negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿quién firmó? Me dijeron que yo no podía hacerlo porque estoy un poco sedado con las pociones.  
  
—Yo lo hice, Scorpius.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—Sí. Le dije a la sanadora que soy tu pareja. Por eso pude firmar y me han permitido pasar a verte —Le explicó James y vio cómo Scorpius le sonreía satisfecho.  
  
—Se siente bien, ¿no es así? Que estemos juntos sin tener que escondernos por miedo a perder nuestras carreras. Por eso acepté el ofrecimiento de Luna de ser el Auror X, por eso...  
  
—Ya lo he comprendido, Scorpius. No tienes que darme más explicaciones —afirmó James y luego se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso suave, que tuvo la virtud de tranquilizar mucho a Scorpius.  
  
Las enfermeras llegaron para llevarse a Scorpius y poderle practicar la cirugía. Desde ese momento, James pasó por una vorágine de situaciones que lo dejaron exhausto: acompañó a Scorpius hasta la entrada de la sala en que le harían el procedimiento, salió a informar a su tío y a sus compañeros de la situación, luego una enfermera le entregó una bolsa con la ropa de Scorpius y le asignaron la habitación dentro del hospital.  
  
La cirugía tardó casi una hora, tiempo que aprovechó para escribir una rápida carta para los padres de Scorpius avisándoles de que estaban en el hospital, y poco después de enviarla con una lechuza de San Mungo, pudo ver a su novio ya en Sala de Recuperación. Gracias a Merlín que todo había salido bien.  
  
Luego se fue al apartamento de su Scorpius a toda prisa, para llevarle sus cosas de aseo personal al hospital. Al regresar, le informaron que ya le habían llevado a su habitación y cuando entró, comprobó que no estaba solo: Teddy estaba allí haciéndole compañía. Los demás ya habían regresado al Ministerio.  
  
Scorpius estaba dormido porque todavía no había pasado por completo el efecto de la poción sedante y poco después entró la sanadora Andrews, quien le confirmó que la operación había resultado según lo esperado y se había realizado en el mejor momento, pues el apéndice ya estaba muy inflamado y a punto de provocar una peritonitis. Revisó los signos vitales de Scorpius y  estaban estables. Al ser magos, la recuperación sería mucho más rápida que para un muggle, así que ella estimaba que en unos quince días podría volver al trabajo.  
  
Teddy se retiró poco después de la hora de almuerzo.  
  
James se quedó solo con Scorpius, observándole ir y venir de la semiinconsciencia en la que estaba. Tuvo el tiempo necesario para reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento y decidió que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.  
  
—James...—escuchó que Scorpius le llamaba. Se levantó de un salto en el sillón donde se había quedado medio dormido y se acercó a la cama, mientras Scorpius lograba sentarse y acomodarse sobre los almohadones.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
—Como si me hubiera caído de la escoba desde lo alto de un estadio de Quidditch —respondió Scorpius, haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.  
  
—No seas quejica —le dijo James con una sonrisa, sentándose en el borde de la cama frente a su novio—. Que tu apéndice apenas tenía unos diez centímetros de largo...  
  
—Pero se sentía como de un metro aquí adentro y me dolía de cojones, así que no me jodas —replicó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa de James se hizo más amplia—. Y bien, ¿qué haremos cuando salga de aquí, ahora que anunciaste al mundo que estamos juntos?  
  
—Lo que teníamos pensado hacer antes de que yo volviera a meter la pata otra vez: vivir juntos. De momento en mi apartamento y luego nos buscamos otro lugar.  
  
—Excelente —exclamó Scorpius y luego se quedó pensativo—. ¿Avisaste a mis padres?  
  
—Sí, cuando estabas en cirugía.  
  
—Ahhh, bueno, entonces lo más probable es que te vengas conmigo a Malfoy Manor unos días....  
  
—¿Disculpa? —James le miró con alarma—. ¿Y no crees que podamos ponernos caprichosos y hacer lo que queramos?  
  
—Me encantará ver cómo le llevas la contraria a mi madre en lo que a mi salud respecta —afirmó Scorpius con mala intención.  
  
—Imbécil.  
  
—Pero así me amas.  
  
—Te idolatro, grandísimo idiota.  
  
James se inclinó para besarle y Scorpius le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, hasta que unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. El matrimonio Malfoy entró, sus expresiones muy preocupadas hasta que comprobaron que su hijo estaba fuera de todo peligro. Un rato después, llegaron los Potter. Entró primero el Ministro con su esposa y se produjo un momento un poco tenso, cuando ninguno de los mayores encontraba mayor cosa qué decir. Ginny se veía un poco fuera de lugar, como si todavía estuviera asimilando todas las noticias que había recibido juntas ese mismo día. Luego entraron Lily y Albus, aligerando el ambiente.  
  
 _Hemos enfrentado magos oscuros y batallas_ , pensó James, _no creo que no podamos sobrevivir a nuestras familias_. Y se dispuso a atender a ambas familias y a las demás visitas que llegaron esa noche, como la pareja de Scorpius que era.  
  
Y la mirada de Scorpius no pudo ser más satisfecha.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
 _En la siguiente noche de Navidad_  
  
—¡Estabas loco, Scorpius! ¡Completa y totalmente demente! —exclamó James sin poderse contener. Salió de la cocina de su casa y se dirigió hacia el salón. Iba ya vestido con su túnica de gala. Preparado para la noche que tendrían en su casa.  
  
—Yo también te amo, James —respondió Scorpius con voz un poco cansina, también siguiéndole hacia el salón.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —le recriminó James. No podía comprender que su pareja estuviera como si fuera una noche más. Aunque debía reconocer que esa túnica de gala le quedaba a las mil maravillas. Solo esperaba que al finalizar la noche, él estuviera de ánimos para arrancársela y comerse su cuerpo una y otra vez.  
  
—Porque tengo todo bajo control —afirmó Scorpius—.  Los aperitivos están listos, la comida principal también, tenemos bebidas embriagantes y no embriagantes, todo en cantidades industriales como para alimentar a un Ejército... la casa está limpia, decorada y preparada... ¿por qué demonios estás hecho un manojo de nervios?  
  
—Es que... yo... no estoy acostumbrado....  
  
—¿A las celebraciones grandes? No me vengas con cuentos, ¡eres un Potter! Has ido a las celebraciones del Ministerio desde que estabas en la barriga de tu madre.  
  
—No me refiero a las celebraciones, me refiero a tener  tu familia y a la mía, todos juntos bajo un mismo techo... ¡siendo nosotros los anfitriones!  
  
—Ya, James, no seas dramático. En todo caso, quien tendría que estar preocupado soy yo. Los Malfoy estarán en desventaja numérica con respecto a los Weasley.  
  
—¡Porque solo a ti se te ocurre invitar al clan Weasley completo! ¿Eres suicida?  
  
—Ya sobrevivimos lo peor, no creo que sea imposible sobrevivir a nuestras familias.  
  
—Nosotros tal vez sí podamos hacerlo, ellos... quien sabe...  
  
Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y regresó a la cocina para terminar de supervisar a los elfos. James no tenía razones para ponerse de esa manera. Tampoco era que sus padres se hubieran declarado la guerra después de descubrir quiénes eran las parejas secretas de sus hijos. Ginny era un poco seca con él, no podía negarlo, pero era educada y no buscaba provocar problemas. Y su madre... sí, a veces su madre tenía la lengua más afilada que un bisturí, pero mientras su padre la mantuviera a raya no habría problemas. Y Draco le había garantizado a su hijo que la mantendría a raya esa noche.  
  
Harry y Draco no se trataban como si fueran grandes amigos, aunque eran cordiales entre sí. Entre ellos había predominado el apoyo que brindaban a sus hijos antes que la animadversión que venían cargando desde su época escolar.  
  
Sus carreras como Aurores avanzaban con paso seguro. Se había armado cierto revuelo entre sus compañeros al enterarse de que estaban involucrados sentimentalmente, pero al igual que con sus compañeras Longbottom y Smith, les habían aceptado. Ahora todos les trataban con naturalidad, como si siempre hubiera sido así.  
  
Además de sus trabajos en el Cuerpo de Aurores, Scorpius continuaba escribiendo para El Quisquilloso sobre los retos y desafíos de los gays en el área de seguridad y James se había incorporado a una organización de apoyo para gays y lesbianas.  
  
Los periodistas se habían enterado de la emergencia de Scorpius y de la salida del armario de la pareja, el mismo día que había sucedido. La mayoría había corrido esa noche a apostarse en la recepción del hospital, para lograr alguna entrevista al respecto. Y si hubo quien especulara que el Ministro Potter había promovido la reforma de la ley para beneficio de su hijo mayor, todo se fue por tierra cuando vieron el rostro sorprendido y casi en estado de shock de Ginny Potter cuando llegaron a visitar a Scorpius a San Mungo.  
  
Harry, quien siempre se había sentido un poco culpable de no contarle nada a su esposa, se convenció de que había sido lo mejor. Dejó salir su lado Slytherin cuando afirmó de manera muy convincente a la prensa que ellos se encontraban tan sorprendidos como el resto de la comunidad mágica y que quería entrar al hospital para poder hablar tranquilamente con su hijo sobre ello.  
  
Luego, la historia de amor había sido portada de casi todas las publicaciones de prensa y hasta Corazón de Bruja les había dedicado un número completo, declarándoles como la pareja más romántica de los últimos tiempos.  
  
Y sí, Scorpius había tenido razón cuando le había dicho a James que se recuperaría en Malfoy Manor. Astoria Malfoy no les había permitido ni agarrar aire para replicar cuando ya se estaba llevando a su hijo para cuidarlo personalmente. Sin embargo, esa pequeña temporada que Scorpius estaba en recuperación y James continuaba suspendido, les había dado tiempo para buscar algo propio y dejar sus respectivos apartamentos.  
  
Al final, Draco había decidido ayudar a la pareja y sin que nadie más lo supiera, les ofreció que escogieran alguna de las propiedades de los Malfoy. Scorpius le había puesto la condición a su padre de no revelar que les estaba cediendo la casa, sino que acordaron decir que les había prestado el dinero para adquirirla. Así se evitaban comentarios molestos y malintencionados hacia James. Los jóvenes habían escogido una preciosa propiedad en las afueras del Valle de Godric y allí era donde ahora esperaban a sus respectivas familias para celebrar su primera noche de Navidad como pareja.  
  
James estaba muy nervioso porque nunca habían organizado algo que involucrara a las dos familias. Siempre cenaban o con unos o con los otros, pero nunca juntos. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Scorpius prácticamente solo le notificó que los había invitado a todos para la Cena de Navidad, incluyendo a su tía Andrómeda y a Teddy.  
  
Sus nervios no se calmaron cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, ni cuando comenzaron a tomar los cocteles ni comer los aperitivos. James pasó toda la noche de un lado a otro, atendiendo a sus tíos y primos, siempre a la espera de sofocar cualquier estallido entre ambas familias. Teddy les miraba ir y venir con una sonrisa socarrona, hasta que una severa mirada de su abuela le hizo mezclarse entre todos los pelirrojos.  
  
Al final de la cena, justo cuando James comenzaba a relajarse, Scorpius hizo sonar su copa de champaña con el tenedor del postre a modo de campana, para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. James y Scorpius se pusieron de pie, presidiendo la mesa.  
  
—Quiero proponer un brindis —comenzó Scorpius—. Por nuestras familias y el nuevo año que vamos a iniciar dentro de poco.  
  
Todos alrededor de la mesa levantaron sus copas y cuando James hizo ademán de que iba a sentarse de nuevo, Scorpius lo tomó de la mano con fuerza haciendo que permaneciera de pie junto a él.  
  
—Sé que a varios de ustedes, esta cena les pareció una locura y hasta mi novio aquí presente me llamó suicida —relató el joven con una sonrisa y provocando que James se sonrojara un poco. Se escucharon risas en medio de la zona pelirroja de la amplia mesa—. Pero para mí era importante tener a toda la familia de testigo —dijo y se volvió hacia James, a quien de pronto se le había comenzado a acelerar el pulso—. Estamos por comenzar un nuevo año. Uno en el que ya no tenemos que ocultarnos, ni inventar mentiras sobre nosotros, ni vivir una doble vida. Pero a riesgo de sonar inconforme, yo quiero todavía más: no solo quiero pasar contigo el inicio de este año, sinoem todos los años que nos quedan de vida... James Sirius Potter, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
  
A las exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría que brotaron alrededor de la mesa, se sumó el ruido de la copa de James haciéndose añicos en el piso. Su expresión de sorpresa era más que evidente, lo había pillado con la guardia baja, el muy cabrón. Y justo cuando Scorpius comenzaba a preocuparse por su falta de respuesta, James puso su mano en la nuca del rubio y lo haló hacia él, para estamparle un beso tan fogoso, que la copa de Scorpius también se le zafó de la mano, rompiéndose en el suelo.  
  
 El beso se extendió por unos segundos, haciendo que los chicos gritaran “Hurras” en apoyo y las chicas dejaran salir sendos “Ahhhh” romanticones. Hasta que James alcanzó a escuchar a su tío Ron “ _Ay, Merlín, mejor nos vamos y que celebren en la habitación...”_. Solo entonces se separaron.  
  
—Tomaré eso como un sí —exclamó Scorpius en un susurro.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí, idiota —afirmó James en el mismo tono. Arrancándole una carcajada a su ahora prometido.  
  
—Yo también te amo —le dijo Scorpius divertido.  
  
—¡Brindemos por los muchachos! —propuso Harry, quien a pesar que su hijo mayor ya había pasado de los treinta, siempre se refería a ellos como si estuvieran pequeños.  
  
—Pero sus copas están quebradas —dijo entonces Astoria.  
  
—No te preocupes, madre, hagamos de cuenta y caso que somos judíos —sugirió Scorpius, quien exultante de felicidad, tiró la servilleta de tela sobre los restos de su copa, la pateó con fuerza y gritó—: ¡Mazaltov!  
  
Todos se echaron a reír y se pusieron de pie para felicitar a la pareja.

 

FIN


End file.
